Top Mafia Santa
Love Mafia Wars ... Do you have a gifting nature and want to share all the loot that you don't need? SANTA TO THE RESCUE. We'll help you circulate your stuff to the people that need it the most. How It Works The Rules *Wishlists that are posted on Santa's profile wall will be ignored. All trading is to be done through the Top Mafia Santa group page. *Complaining won't help you. Quite the opposite. If the instructions are followed properly, then you WILL get your share. You might only get two high-end items for sending Santa ten Brass Knuckles, but really... Brass Knuckles? *Even Santa has limited resources. You may not always get what you want, but hopefully you'll get what you need. Don't expect to keep getting TNT and Helicopters for .22s and Butterfly Knives. *Ignorance is not an excuse. Read the instructions before jumping on the bandwagon... it'll make everyone's life easier! *Remember. Follow the instructions and you'll be helped... if you don't, Santa can't help you. Sorry. The Help The Top Mafia Santa Service is a place where you can trade loot and collection items. You know you can trust Santa and his helpers! Just follow these steps. *Add Santa (Patrick) as a Facebook Friend. *Log into Facebook and open Patrick's profile. Click on the "Add as Friend" button at the top. Due to the number of friend requests he gets, this may take a while. He's doing his best. *Join Patrick's Mafia.Once Patrick has accepted your friend request, click here to join his mafia. *NEW! Join the Top Mafia Forums. All Santa requests will now be managed through the Forums.Click here to open the forums, then click Register in the window at the top of the page. *Proceed through the registration process. :Fill in your desired username, password, email address, age checkbox and CAPTCHA verification. Read through the terms and conditions, and if you agree to abide by them, fill in the "I Agree" checkbox and then click the "Register" button. *Generate your Wishlist Link. Click on the Profile link across the top of Facebook. Once your profile has loaded, right-click your profile picture, and on the menu that appears, select the following option: :*If you're using Internet Explorer, select Copy Shortcut. :*If you're using Firefox, select Copy Link Location. :*If you're using Safari, select Copy Link. :For any other browser, determine which option will copy the link to your clipboard. *Check the "Items I Do Not Need" thread. Santa maintains a thread of what items are needed and are not needed. Please try and avoid sending items that are on the "Do Not Need" list as they slow Santa down. If you are looking to get rid of old items that are in this section, please consider befriending Trash Weapons or Junk Collector on facebook. These services has been set up as a dump for all your unwanted, unloved old weapons that you no longer want. (These services are not associated with Top Mafia.) *Send Santa the items you wish to donate. You may find using the Enhanced Gifter script will speed up your gifting process. This script works with Firefox only, and requires the Greasemonkey addon. Instructions on how to use this script can be found on the script's website. * NEW! Return to the Top Mafia Santa Gifting thread. Reply to the thread, and post your Wishlist Link. In the upper right hand corner of the thread in the green section, click the Reply to Topic link. *In your reply, paste your Wishlist Link as well as the items you sent. Once you have finished writing your message, click the Post button at the bottom. That's all there is to it. If you experience any problems with this, visit the main Top Mafia Forum. You registered for the forums during this procedure, so you can post your request for help in the Top Mafia Santa section. Politico Corrupto Campaign 2009 Santa needs your help! He's on a mission to collect 1,000,000 Politico Corrupto by December 31st, 2009. To Send him your Politico Corrupto's, please add him as a friend and send him an inbox msg letting him know you want to send him PC's External Links NEW TOP MAFIA GROUP FAN PAGE Category:Guides